Shadows of the Past
by Mouseygirl64
Summary: After Luna remembers something from her childhood, Luna and Celestia go back in time to stop their mother's death. But after they return Celestia realizes that she must choose between her mother and her kingdom. Rated T or death and mild cursing.
1. Prolouge part 1

**Alright, I don't own MLP, Luna, Celestia or Lauren Faust's OC who is the Queen in this story… Fausticorn is just so awesome! I did make up King Knight Flare though… I know that's a stupid name…**

The young night princess, Princess Luna, was flapping her small wings as hard as she could. Her older sister, Princess Celestia, was flying close to her. The younger Princess was learning to fly. The mother of the two alicorn fillies lay on the grass nearby, watching over her foals. She smiled as she watched her younger daughter climb higher into the sky. Her pride was soon covered by fear as she saw a shadow climbing up the hill they were on.

"Celestia, Luna!" The Queen yelled. Celestia looked to her mother who was now standing up. She looked back at her little sister when she heard a scream. The young white alicorn screamed as well when she saw the shadow monster racing towards them. Just as it was about to grab her, Queen Faust shot a beam of light from her horn at the shadow creature. Her daughters flew down onto the hill and stood behind their mother. The tall white alicorn used her magic to destroy the creature before kneeling down to her children's height.

"Are you two okay?" Queen Faust asked softly. The two fillies nodded and all three hurried back to the castle. Once they arrived, the Queen had some guards take the Celestia and Luna to Celestia's room. Queen Faust went to speak with her husband, King Knight Flare.

"Flare!" She cried softly as she galloped into the room. The king looked to his worried wife and immediately became concerned.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" the King asked. Queen Faust was known by a few names. Her real name was Rosetta Harmony, but her subjects (including castle staff) addressed her as Queen Faust. Rosetta had more power over the kingdom than her husband, as he married into royalty through her.

King Knight Flare was a tall alicorn stallion with a navy blue, almost black coat. His mane and tail were dark grey and his eyes were ocean blue. He, like his wife and daughters was a natural born alicorn. Knight Flare and Rosetta Harmony had married purely out of their love for each other and the Queen had kept her kingdom in harmony, while her husband took only a few of the royal duties. He mostly worked with the royal guard.

"Flare, he's back…" the white alicorn said softly, her ears flat against her head. The stallion's eyes widened in fear and shock. He turned to the guards in the room.

"Leave us." He commanded softly. The guards nodded and went to stand outside.

"He can't be back!" Knight Flare said as soon as the guards left the room.

"He is though, I saw him! He tried to attack the girls." She said. The King walked up to his wife and pulled her into a hug, trying to soothe her. She relaxed in with his foreleg around her.

"I thought we managed to destroy him permanently…" the navy alicorn murmured.

"So did I…" the queen admit.

The creature they spoke of was Knight Flare's older brother, Asteroid. Flare's brother was just a regular unicorn and had always been jealous of his more powerful and more popular younger brother. His envy quickly grew into rage when he learned that Knight Flare was marrying none other than the young queen. Asteroid planned to wait until the two married then he would kill Knight Flare. After his brother's 'accidental' death, Asteroid was going to marry Rosetta and become King. A problem arose when the unicorn stallion was suddenly burdened with a son, a result of a fling he had with a draconequus. He named his son Discord and planned to move the blame to him after he murdered his brother.

But the King and Queen managed to stop Asteroid from hurting Flare and destroyed him. Little did they know, he was still alive but in the form of a shadow. Discord came to live in the castle and later became a cousin to Celestia, then Luna.

"I saw him, as a shadow… while Celestia was helping Luna learn to fly. I hit him with a few magic bolts, but it was definitely not enough to destroy him…" Rosetta Harmony explained. The couple walked to the balcony overlooking their kingdom. What they saw struck pure fear into their hearts. A large shadow loomed over the hills, far in the distance. It didn't take long for them to realised that it was many shadows… a whole army of them.

A guard rushed over to the rulers of Equestria.

"I thought I said for you to leave us be." The King said, hiding his fear.

"I know, my greatest apologies your majesties, but we thought you'd need to see this." The Pegasus guard held a letter out in his hoof. Queen Faust levitated it to her and dismissed him. He bowed and hurried away.

'Brother,

Did you really think you'd be able to kill me? You merely turned me into a stronger creature, one that cannot be killed. I would thank you, but there really is no point since you won't be living much longer. You have five days to give up your kingdom to me. If you have not given up your royalty to me by then, my army of shadows will attack, starting with your precious daughters…

I suggest saying goodbye to your loved ones.

Sincerely, King Asteroid.'

The two read through the letter over and over. Faust was scared, but kept a confident and regal front.

"We must go somewhere safer for now, we will prepare the equestrian army to fight. We will not let him take the throne." She said sternly. Knight Flare nodded and went to prepare the army and some guards to accompany them on their trip to a safer place for now. Queen Faust went to go and explain to her daughters what would be happening.

Rosetta Harmony knocked on Celestia's door and her older foal called for her to come in. The two sisters had been playing with their dolls. Queen Faust smiled and sat down next to Luna.

"Can I play too?" she asked softly. Luna smiled and nodded. The mare began playing dolls with her daughters for a while to calm her down. She took a deep breath and put down the doll she had been levitating.

"Girls, I need to tell you something." She said in her usual motherly tone. The two fillies looked at her innocently.

"We have to leave the castle for a while, we're going to stay at the rainbow falls because Mommy and Daddy have some very important work to do." She explained.

"Will cousin Discord come to?!" asked Celestia. Both young fillies enjoyed playing with their droconequus cousin. Queen Faust smiled.

"Yes, of course he'll be coming."

Celestia cheered softly. Discord had been the only one she had to play with before Luna was born. They still played together often but Luna would join them. Discord would create fun thins for them to do, using his magic. He was like and older brother to the sisters.

That afternoon, the family packed up a few things and left after the moon had been placed in the sky by Knight Flare. They travelled with a few guards to protect them if Asteroid found their location and the equestrian army stayed in Canterlot, preparing to fight Asteroid and his army in five days.

**Story will also be posted on my quotev profile, Mousey Chan.**


	2. Prolouge part 2

**Mousey has finally written chapter 2?! What?! Wow… I'm sorry that it took SO long! I had it written and then it didn't save when I finished. I never got around to writing chapter 2 until now, so please forgive me and have some cookies!**

Knight Flare sighed heavily. Today was the day he would leave his family at the rainbow falls and go to assist the equestrian army in the fight against Asteroid and his army of shadows. The King left the small cabin with his younger daughter. Celestia and Discord were playing while Queen Faust watched over them.

Luna bounced over to her sister and cousin happily. Knight Flare stopped next to his wife who stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Flare… please, I don't want you to go." Rosetta said, tears welling in her eyes. Knight Flare hugged her softly.

"I promise that everything will be fine. I'll come back and get you all when it's safe."

Queen Faust sighed and stepped back. She was about to take Celestia and Discord in while Knight Flare helped Luna raise the moon.

Celestia had completed her training in raising the sun and gained her cutie mark. Luna was yet to raise the moon on her own.

Once the moon and stars had been set in the sky, Knight Flare kneeled down.

"Luna, you have to promise to be a big, brave girl for me. I have to go away for a while but I'll be back soon." He murmured. The navy blue filly nodded.

"I promise Daddy." She said. The alicorn filly hugged her father and he smiled.

Flare spread his mighty wings and lifted himself into the sky. He flew back towards canterlot, leaving his family on the safe main island of the rainbow falls.

Luna watched as her Father and role model flew away until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Luna! Come inside now!" called the Queen. The young princess turned around and trot back into the cabin. She sat down next to her older sister and cousin.

"Can I play too?" Luna asked. Celestia smiled at her little sister. "Of course Luna, we're playing shops." She explained.

Discord was playing the store clerk. Celestia pretended she was Luna's mother and she needed to buy food from the market.

"Hello , I'd like to buy 3 apples please." The older filly said. Discord chuckled.

"Here you go madam." He said with a smile. With his magic, Discord made 3 apples appear. Celestia smiled and levitated the apples to her side.

"Can I get some candy?" Luna begged. Discord made a lollipop appear and it flew to Luna. She giggled and took the treat from the air. Rosetta smiled.

"Tia, bedtime." She said softly. Celestia frowned.

"But I'm playing with Luna and Discord." She said sadly. Queen Faust sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need plenty of rest to raise the sun tomorrow. You can play with Luna and Discord in the morning."

"But I go to bed only a few minutes after Tia raises the sun." Luna whimpered.

Back home in the castle, Luna slept through the night like a normal pony. But with the war going on and the risk of the King and Queen being killed the sisters needed to know how to raise the sun and moon. This meant Luna needed to stay up during the night and sleep during the day.

Rosetta Harmony sighed. "I'm sorry girls, but this is how life works now. I know it's difficult because you don't get to play together often but you need to be good for Daddy and I."

Celestia sighed and flew up to her bed. "Sorry Luna." She whispered before curling up and going to sleep.

~-~ Time skip brought to you by lazy author~-~

Rosetta sighed. It had been two months since she had received the news of her husband's death. Knight Flare had been killed in battle and Asteroid had learned their location. Today they had to move to another place.

Queen Faust looked to her daughters and nephew with a heavy heart. Her eyes welled up with tears when she looked to Luna. She had grown and looked more like her Father every day. She'd even gained her cutie mark during her Father's absence.

"Are you all ready to go?" she asked softly. The fillies and Draconequus nodded. The four began flying with the few guards that stayed with them.

Discord and Celestia flew ahead. Luna was asleep on her mother's back since it was during the day. Any one would have expected them to travel during the night when it was harder to see them which is why they were going at an unexpected time. Rosetta heard a shriek from her older daughter. She gave a scream of her own when she saw a Shadow knight attacking Discord and Celestia.

She flew faster, Luna was clinging to her mane. Rosetta Harmony shot a few magic bolts at the Pegasus shaped shadow. The creature turned to her and she dodged it's attack.

Another one came up behind the mother and foal. Luna screamed and Rosetta spun around with Luna still on her back. The attack hit the Queen in her side, burning through her side. The white alicorn screamed and began falling, her large wings flailing uselessly, Luna fell with her, also failing to catch herself.

The two fell onto the sandy ground below them. The Queen was bleeding heavily and was dying quickly. Luna hurried to her mother.

"M- Mommy?!" she squeaked. Rosetta didn't move. She felt too weak and tired to react. "Mommy! Please wake up!" The filly cried. Tears ran down her cheeks quickly. She curled up at her Mother's side.

Celestia flew down, also crying.

"Mom?" She squeaked. **(I'm not used to typing Mom, so forgive me if I start saying Mum.) **Rosetta Harmony lifted her head slightly, her eyes half shut. Luna looked up to her Mother, unsure why she reacted to her sister but not her.

"Celestia…" she croaked.

"Mom, you're gonna be okay. You told us that alicorns can't die right?" the young white alicorn cried. Discord landed and stood not far away.

"Oh Tia… I said alicorns have no _natural _death. But they can be murdered. I'm so sorry…" the Queen cried.

Luna nuzzled her Mother sadly.

"Mommy, what's gonna happen?!" the younger filly squeaked.

"Celestia, look after your sister for me. Keep her safe." The Queen breathed. She looked behind the three young creatures, to the empty space on the sandy ground.

"I love you girls…" she whispered. Her head dropped and her eyes shut. Celestia fell silent for a moment before she broke down in tears.

"N-no… No! She can't be…." The white alicorn whispered.

_Prolouge/Flashback over_

Luna's eyes widened. She looked at the hall full of confused ponies looking at her. Celestia looked concerned.

"Luna… are you okay?" she asked softly. Luna looked back and forth between the crowd and her sister. She shook her head and rushed out of the hall. Celestia looked out at the crowd and cringed.

"My apologies, but I need to go and talk to my sister alone." She said before rushing after her.

"Luna!" she cried. Luna stopped. "Luna, what happened? You were talking and then suddenly cut yourself off, became completely silent then ran out of the room." Celstia briefed her younger sister on what happened.

"I- I'm fine… I just had a flashback…" the navy alicorn explained. Celestia looked her sister in the eye.

"What was it…?" she asked.

Luna had been getting flashbacks of everything before Nightmare Moon since she became herself again. The memories came at random times and not in order.

"It was… it was Mother… and Father… before they died." She admit quietly.

Celestia gasped, even she didn't remember much about what happened. She had repressed the memory. The older sister rushed back into the hall.

"I'm very sorry, but we must cut this meeting short. I need to have a long, serious conversation with Princess Luna." The older Princess said softly.

She left quickly and went to speak to her sister.

**Okay, chapter 2 is done. I'm gonna go take a nap. Love you guys, Byezeez!**


End file.
